The Misdeed
by IdiotHeiren
Summary: Back in the past,Mai was like every normal child but not too normal though. She have a fine family, parents and an older brother. But what had happened that caused Mai ended up being an orphan?  AN:The title would change,I'm not sure what title to place.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own ghost hunt. This is a fanfiction!

* * *

><p>Few years back….<p>

"Mai! Wake up you sleepy head!" A pillow was smacked right at my head after he gave me a wake-up call. "Ouch!" I shouted at him, "Hey! Can't you be gentle you baka Aniki?"My brother looked down at me, "Who asked you to sleep late last night, we're going to be late for school because of you, you know!"

"Yeah, yeah…I'm up now." I rose up from my bed and head for the toilet to clean myself up. "Oi, Mai! I tossed your uniform on the bed so you better be quick!" "Yeah, yeah…" I answered lazily. "If I didn't see you downstairs in 5 minutes you'll going to get it!" I quickly hurried my movements when I heard my older brother threatened me after getting into my uniform, I rushed downstairs and walked into the kitchen.

My brother looked up from his breakfast. "Oh-ho! Mai, you really believe that threat? Ahaha, you're such a cute sister! You just finished preparing in just about 4 minutes, I'm amused." My face went red in embarrassment.

"You baka aniki!" I got my schoolbag and prepared to hit him with it. My brother easily dodged my attack and griped my hand. "Mai, I'm just teasing you, no need to get that mad." Then my brother hugged me and patted me on the head. Confused, I stared at him. Seeing my confused look, brother opens his mouth. "What? Can't I hug my cute baby sister?" Blood rushed to my face.

"What the heck? Who's the baby here! Your just older than me two years so don't get so cocky!" I shouted at him. I stick out my tongue at him. "There, there, you two, if you two don't stop fighting both of you really going to be late for school." Our mom scolded at us lightly. I obediently sat down and gobble down my breakfast. "Mai, slow down a little or you're going to end up choking yourself." I glared at my irritating brother but obeyed his words.

Having done with breakfast, we got our bags and walked to school together. Our school is not far from home, we would walk for about half an hour then we'd reached our destination. On the way, I could see some wandering spirits as we walked by. Then, I saw a spirit that was different than the other spirits, it looked darker than the others. Looking at it, I unconsciously shuffled near my brother. My brother sensed my discomfort and looked at the source of my discomfort.

His eyes narrow at the dark spirit. '_Neh…Aniki, what's that?' I asked, shuffling closer to my brother. 'It's an evil spirit. It's better not to go near that one. Let's hurry to school.'_ My brother grabbed my wrist and tugged me far away from the evil spirit. We reached to school after running for a little while.

"Mai, next time don't use telepathic unnecessarily, you know it easily exhaust your energy." "But I'm so scared that I couldn't speak…" Brother reached into his pocket and got out a piece of chocolate. "Here's a piece of choc, it's to keep up your energy" Brother patted my head, "If something came up just call me" _'and by telepathic of course'_ and he ended up ruffling my hair. I nodded "Always will, Onii-chan" I grinned at him. He grinned back.

I heard the school bell ringed. It was time to go to class. "Mai, I'll be going now or you want me to accompany you to class?" A tick appeared on my forehead, "No thank you!" Then I ran straight to my class leaving my brother.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first fanfic. Reviews are much appreciated because it will tell me what you guys think. ;-) And I have no ideas right now… I just typed this up and post here. (Shakes head)<strong>

**Please suggest me some ideas please! ^_^**


	2. Petition, Sign , and Copy Author

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

donalgraeme

bbhelen3162

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

**Other Notes :**

**This is not a new chapter , I'm sorry I haven't been able to update a new chapter for The Misdeed. But someday I would. But just not right now. Thank you! The reason? Life is Hell right now :3**


End file.
